Someday
by Amaterasu-chan 358-2
Summary: Sting x reader. Oneshot. Él es realmente terco y nunca se rinde hasta conseguir lo que quiera. Y tú no eres la excepción a esta norma. Soy un asco en los Summary pero pasen y lean! n.n


A/N: hola! Soy nueva en esto de publicar historias. Siempre he querido hacerlo pero soy muy tímida . y pues quisieran que me den sus opiniones de cómo escribo, que deberia cambiar, que debo dejar o si mejor me lanzo de un puente e.e No sean tan rudos! Y bueno, sin mas distracciones, les dejo esta historia que se la dedico a mi mejor amiga :3

El cántico de los pájaros y el susurro del viento era lo único audible en el bosque. Aspiraste el aire puro y miraste fijamente la diana con concentración absoluta en tus ojos, apuntando al punto rojo escandaloso en medio de la diana. Tomaste otra bocanada de aire y soltaste la flecha, la cual se incrusto en el medio de la diana sin problemas. Bajaste el arco y sonreíste socarronamente ante tu logro.

Después de unas cuantas horas de caminata, llegas a un rio. Te acercas tranquilamente y apoyas tu arco en una roca, mientras te agachas para recoger un poco de agua y bebértela. Suspiraste ante el frio del agua, un gran cambio en contraste con tu acalorado cuerpo. El viento volvió a soplar lánguidamente, dejándote una sensación refrescante, pero de repente te levantaste ante el crujido y movimiento brusco de unos arbustos detrás de ti. Rápidamente agarraste tu arco y sacaste una flecha del carcaj y apuntaste en la dirección del ruido.

Repentinamente el movimiento y el ruido cesó, dejando una calma tensa pero no bajaste la guardia, tu sentido y experiencia no te dejaban. Unos minutos más tarde, un cuerpo musculado emergió del arbusto y miro en tu dirección, sonriendo ante tu cara de rabia y tensa miento de tu arco al notar quien era.

El hombre salió del arbusto y se quito unas hojas y ramas que se habían atorado en su cabello rubio desordenado. Tú lo mirabas atentamente, como un águila acechando a su presa. El hombre se sacudió el sucio de la ropa, sin dejar de mirar tu rostro; sus labios se curvaban ligeramente a causa de tu rostro, intentando reprimir la risa pero fracaso estrepitosamente. Las risa algo psicópata del hombre resonó en todo el bosque, ahuyentando a los pájaros y otros animales cercanos por el escalofriante sonido; pero de igual forma no retrocediste.

Finalmente cuando el hombre se calmó, se acerco velozmente a ti y de un golpe te lanzo el arco, el cual cayó al rio y se fue flotando sin ningún cuidado. Intentaste darle un puñetazo pero el rubio agarro tu mano y esquivo el otro golpe que estaba destinado a su cara para luego agarrarte la muñeca y así apresarte por completo. Por un momento en tus ojos hubo un brillo de terror, pero de igual forma como vino, se fue, siendo reemplazada por una de odio total.

El Hombre volvió a reír y con una sola mano agarro tus muñecas y con su ahora mano libre levanto tu quijada a la altura de sus ojos y si no fuera por los escasos centímetros que los separaban, se hubieran besado.

El Rubio sonrió burlescamente, revelando una afilada dentadura. Bajo la cabeza hasta tu cuello y presionó sus labios, dando pequeños bocados intercalados de lamidas y pequeños besos. Un pequeño gemido involuntario salió de tus labios e inmediatamente volviste a morderlos pero con más fuerza, hasta a tal punto de poder saborear la sangre. El rubio bufo suavemente, satisfecho por el sonido que emitiste y siguió su acción por unos minutos más, hasta terminar con un beso cerca de la clavícula, dejando una marca rojiza. El hombre volvió a mirarte con sus ojos azulados obscuros, siendo opacados más de lo normal por la lujuria presente en él.

Sus labios se movieron y revelaron una voz profunda y seductora –Esto es lo que más me gusta de ti… tu rebeldía e imponencia que no me permite dominarte y hacerte mía – susurro el hombre, dejando un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Intentaste liberarte pero el ojiviolaceo sostuvo tu quijada con firmeza, evitando que puedas moverte. –Eso es normal en mi, Sting… y nunca me dejare domar por nadie, en especial alguien como tú…- gruñiste con rabia al hombre, el cual solo rio ante tu resistencia.

Reprimiste un grito de sorpresa en el momento en que Sting te echó al suelo y agarro tus piernas y las puso cada una encima de sus hombros; mientras apoyaba tus muñecas encima de tu cabeza.

-Es difícil que escapes de mí, obtengo todo lo que quiero, y lo que quiero ahora es poseerte, en cuerpo y alma… - susurro en tu oído el rubio para después darle una lamida a la concha de la oreja y morderte el lóbulo juguetonamente. Te retorcías con fuerzas para zafarte de su agarre pero era imposible por ahora, claro.

El blondo continúo sus acciones y deposito besos de mariposa en tus mejillas y cuello y con su mano libre empezó a desabrochar los primeros botones de tu camisa. Abriste tus labios para exclamarle pero fuiste callada por los labios de sting y sumergida en un beso húmedo. Sin pedir permiso, el blondo metió su lengua en tu boca, trazando cada rincón inexplorado por nadie hasta ahora. Sin saber qué tipo de fuerza se apodero de ti, respondiste tímidamente al beso, moviendo los labios al compás de los del rubio. La lengua de sting lamio tentativamente la tuya, invitándote a unirte a él, la cual le respondiste tímidamente sin saber que hacer; el blondo enredo su lengua con la tuya y empezaron una danza por el domino, el cual el rubio ganó fácilmente y siguió explorando tu boca.

Apartaste bruscamente la cara, separándoles del beso. Jadeabas pesada y entrecortadamente, con los labios rojos e hinchados por el beso y un pequeño hilo de saliva escurría de ellos. Tenías las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos medio abiertos por las sensaciones abrumadoras. Sting se lamió los labios ante la vista tentadora y pecaminosa e iba a volver a reclamar tus labios en un acalorado beso si no fuera por el repentino calor que emanaban de tus manos.

Sting soltó tus muñecas como si le quemaran y las examino; en efecto, le habías quemado. Aprovechando el estado de desconcierto del hombre, le diste un puñetazo con la mano incendiada en un fuego negro con vetas blancas nacaradas y salió volando unos metros lejos de ti.

Te levantaste con rapidez y te acomodaste la ropa y miraste al rubio tendido en el suelo, sorprendió por el ataque. Te acercaste a él y le escupiste encima y dijiste con una voz llena de promesas de puro dolor – Sting, no importa cuánto me persigas o me captures, nunca, pero nunca, habrá alguien por encima de mí y peor aún, que me domine – fulminaste al hombre con la mirada y sin más palabras lo dejaste en el silencioso bosque.

Sting observaba tu figura desaparecer entre la obscuridad del bosque y suspiro, con una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar del resultado de su misión – Algún día, estarás de rodillas ante mí, pidiendo clemencia ante mi gran poder… - juró en voz baja a nadie en particular. El rubio se levanto del suelo y con un último vistazo en donde desapareciste, se fue con una sonrisa y una nueva misión que cumplir.

A/N: espero que la hayan disfrutado y perdonen los errores ortográficos n.n me gustaria lee sus opiniones asi que no duden en dejar un review :3


End file.
